Things to Love
by Harley's Little Harlequin
Summary: There's plenty Ivy likes about Harley but there are special things she loves about her girl, little things only she gets to see. Super cute little fluffy shot to give you your daily dose of garden goddess and her little harlequin!


**A/N: Hey babies! With the news about a Gotham City Sirens movie I am just over the moon excited! I can't help but join in fan casting like everyone else! Okay okay *deep breath* I'm calm now. So this is just a cute little dribble I wanted to write on a very cold winter day (I'm not kidding it's -12°F where I'm at so it's like living with Mr. Freeze) and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Things to Love About Her.**

There was plenty Ivy liked about Harley, but there were special little things she loves about her girl, little things only she gets to see. Little things other people would think were silly or that could easily be overlooked, things normal couples would bicker about in cheesy couples therapy, things she absolutely loved and wouldn't give up for anything.

Things like how every night Harley would brush her teeth while changing into her pajamas, an act that always ended up in foamy toothpaste splatters scattered around the bathroom, then when finished she'd leave the toothbrush lying on the sink rather than in the holder on the counter. Rather than get mad and scold the blonde Ivy would just shake her head, smile, clean up the splatters she could see then put the toothbrush away before starting her own nightly routine. She never got cross with her girl about the clinging strands of blonde hair that tangled together into knots in her hair brush, or the fact that her harlequin used her brush at all, she'd merely chuckle and clean the brush giving Harley a 'really sweet pea?' as she watched the girl make the bed in the mirror before brushing out her red locks. It never ceased to melt her heart when Harley would wear fuzzy socks to bed and cuddle up so close anyone else would feel like they were being suffocated then later in the night the blonde would let out a frustrated whimper in her sleep and push the socks halfway off her feet before settling back into slumber.

It was impossible for Ivy not to smile when she'd wake up with the sun and find herself laying on the far edge of the shared bed while Harley was spread out like a starfish across most of the space, she'd kiss the girl's forehead and tuck the blanket around her as she got up and ready for the day. It never failed to make her giggle a little when as she was making breakfast in her silk green dressing gown Harley would wake up, by either falling out of bed because Ivy's body wasn't there to keep her from rolling off or by knocking her head on the headboard while hiding it under the pillows, then let out a squeak as her feet moved from the soft rug under their bed to the hardwood floor chilled by the morning air.

Ivy couldn't help but sigh as Harley would come out still half awake and wrap her arms around her waist lazily resting her head on her shoulder with a mumbled 'good morning' and a kiss on the cheek. Ivy didn't mind her girl's morning breath she just smiled concentrating on making whatever she'd picked for breakfast while gently prompting the blonde to go and brush her teeth. Harley had the table manners of a toddler it seemed, or maybe a wild dog, but Ivy never yelled at her about it just let her eat as she pleased while she looked through the paper sipping at her tea or nibbling at a piece of rosemary toast.

Ivy has learned to adapt to the way her girlfriend would get bored during the day leading her to following the redhead around rambling about this or that while the garden goddess tended her plants, Ivy had even learned to take notice of the jealousy that crossed her harlequin's features whenever she'd place a small kiss to the petals of a flower or gently caress the stems of the climbing roses. When she wasn't chattering on and on Harley would perch herself in a hammock of vines in the greenhouse canopy watching as Ivy worked with chemicals or scribbled down equations, Ivy's favorite part about this was the way Harley would grow a sly smirk and began gently caressing the vine bed or a nearby flower and a purr would escape the redhead's lips as she felt the touch like a brush to her nervous system. When the blonde didn't let up with the tender touches Ivy would sigh but smile and put her work aside beckoning her down from her leafy bed and into her arms where she'd place kisses to her girl's soft red lips gaining a victorious smile then a heated return kiss.

Yes there were many things Ivy liked about Harley but as she lay curled up in bed holding the blonde close to her she knows that there are just as many if not more special little things she truest loves about her harlequin, her sun shine, her adorable sweet and sneaky girlfriend...even as the girl rolls away and takes all but a small fraction of the blanket with her Ivy chuckles shaking her head before snuggling against Harley letting herself fall asleep with ease.


End file.
